Gilded
by Derby
Summary: Just something to cure writer's block. Makes no sense, but i like it nonetheless. R & R if ya want. ^_^ (My first Dutchy fic..)


A/N: Please don't kill me! I'm starting another fic when I have 10 others to finish, but this just a writer's block reliever (Meaning, it may not make much sense.) My brain won't think so. yeah. (This DOES have newsies in it, obviously. It may not seem like it at first, but like I said it's weird.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the unrecognizable.  
  
`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
The corner of a chiffon skirt flashed past his eyes. The glittering gold ribbons hung from the ceiling like swirling faceless dragons. Beautiful people in beautiful costumes are tiny worlds within themselves, each one a different universe. The ivy threaded curtains hung from golden hooks, every tiny leaf crafted to perfection.  
  
A tiny, slender girl with midnight black hair flowing wildly about her shoulders floats past, her eyes made of frozen ocean. A simple smile fluttered. A statue moves so slightly, stirring. The ice swan on the long white clothed table suddenly stretched its wing so slowly; it's neck craning upwards.  
  
A hand was held out to him, the palm covered in shimmering dust. The incandescent light reflected the dust, tiny stars. He took the hand and was pulled into a great hall made of marble, the ceiling open, a river of moonlight flooded in.  
  
Red. Gold. Bronze. The colours enveloped him, the scent of decaying autumn leaves very present. It was a great bird, the wings stretching from one wall to another, each feather drawn with a fine gold pen, the red water-colour body light as air. A snap of the beak alarmed him, but no harm was done. The bird's bronze eyes pierced the delicate darkness.  
  
There was suddenly nothing. No noise, no colours, no beauty. He stood in pitch black, complete silence crept into his ears like the tide washing on the shore.  
  
A single violin began to play a sad, yet powerful song. Each note almost touchable. He could not see the instrument, just hear it. His eyes shut unwillingly, the music continued to play. The slight chime of tiny bells danced with the notes, he opened his eyes.  
  
Orange. Red. Gold. Green. Leaves fell before him, falling from stately trees. A black wrought iron fence stood like a guard, each pike on the top a small hat. The air was warm and a breeze gently blew across his face. He laughed. There were people milling about, each without a face just a friendly blur. Voices rang loud, but no words were heard. The gilded hands on the giant clock turned effortlessly. The clock thrust out its noon chime.  
  
The chime faded into nothing. The black returned, wrapping it's cold arms around him. He struggled to get free, but to no avail.  
  
Warm. He felt safe at once. The aroma of spices filled his nose. His eyes opened once more, adjusting to the sudden light.  
  
Maroon. Deep blue. Gold. White. Sheer sheets of coloured silk waved in the soft current of air. Each sheet backed by another sheet, layers of rich colours. Small golden pots stood in each corner of the place, wispy smoke trembling into the air up to the ceiling. The ceiling painted in an array of colours, each bright. Thyme, Lavender, and dried herbs were hung from wooden racks.  
  
The same girl with the midnight hair was sitting in a golden chair at the end of a rich red carpet rolled down a lengthy hall. The carpet held a pattern of exotic people, each showing off extravagant jewellery. He walked to the chair, the girl smiled softly.  
  
She was wrapped in a rusty orange silk skirt, adorned with glimmering beads. A sheer gold cloth was tied around her neck, numerous necklaces containing amethysts, jade and turquoise clinked when she moved.  
  
She beckoned to him, silently calling him. He obeyed and drifted silently to her.  
  
'Fly away home.'  
  
The voice was flowing, more music than words.  
  
'Take flight.'  
  
He seemed frozen.  
  
'Farewell.'  
  
The girl crossed one finger on his palm then disappeared.  
  
  
  
`*`*`*`  
  
BANG! Dutchy smacked his head against the bunk above as he woke with a start. His breathing deeper than usual. A dream, all the beautiful things had been a dream.  
  
He scanned the bunks in the darkness. Each boy was asleep, dreams filling their heads. Dutchy rubbed his eyes and sighed. He wished it had been real.  
  
As he lay back down, his eye caught something shine in the dark.  
  
On his pillow was a small star made of shimmering gold dust.  
  
  
  
---From Derby: I warned you. How weird was that? But I think I'm over my writer's block now ^_^ 


End file.
